The Adventures of Gator Kid
by gatorkid509
Summary: There's a new superhero to DC Universe, Gator Kid a.k.a Emily Nichols, a young tomboy with powers of an alligator, with help from The Batman and her friends , Gator Kid must stop the villains of Gotham City, who have escaped Arkham Asylum and have taken up trouble in San Francisco, Gator Kid's hometown, but Gator Kid will stop them, eh somehow: special teammate Killer Croc.


**Okay guys, this is my first, so I hope you like it, it's about my OC Emily Nichols/ Gator Kid, the hero of San Francisco, along with her friends.**

** Chapter 1**

The Fight Begins

In San Francisco, California, a bank robbery that just took place has the two thiefs on the run, but the police are not the problem, they ran through an allyway and hopped in a  
white van. "Steve quick, load up the cash before _**he**_ finds us."  
the first thief said." I'm trying Dave." he closed the trunk and he hopped in the van,  
suddenly a scaley green hand crashed through the passngers seat window. " No, tell me it's not..."  
Then he found himself and Steve on the ground, a 7 foot scaley reptile wearing a fadora hat stood in front of him with the get away van in its two hands."Gator Kid!" they both said.  
" Wow, you run for two block just to get your van, next time, just park it in a parking lot."  
Gator Kid said with a smirk,  
he threw the van and it crashed into another car.  
" Heh, better watch where I throw that." Gator Kid said, then he turn and saw Dave pointing a gun at him. " Your so invicable are ya, well lets see if your **bullet** proof, Freak!"  
Dave said, he shot five bullets, but saw no damage on Gator Kid. " I geuss that answers your qustion." He smacked the gun out of Dave's hand with his tail and punched his face,  
when Steve saw his partner on the ground, he saw Gator Kid walk towads him. " Ah, okay I surennder, just don't kill me!" Steve said while begging.  
" Hmp, they always surennder, that's no fun." Gator Kid said to himself.  
He tide them up with a peice of metal he found and used his super strangth to bend it around the two and then ran off when the police arrived.

The next day, at a middle school for both aliens and humans called Fangmore, a young girl was running through the halls to her English class,  
she was about 13 years old, had very short, messy brown tomboy hair, brown eyes, diamond earings and glasses with tape on the right side, she wore a red t-shirt with a red dragon on it,  
a black Old Navy's over shirt, a pair of gray baggy pants and black and white Carders, but she also wore something special, a crocodile tooth necklece her grandfather gave to her,  
well, he didn't personlly give it to her, it was in a box,  
a letter from her gramps said to not open it until one month after his death, that was almost four years ago when she was 10,  
she shoke her head to forget the memory then ran to class, she opened the door and stopped inside to catch her breath,  
a female teacher with light brown hair and gray eyes saw her and sighed.  
" _Emily Nichols_, late as always, what is the exsuse _this_ time?" the teacher asked, the student now known as Emily finally caught her breath then said.  
" I over slepted again, and my aunt and uncle forgot to wake me up." she explaned.  
" Emily just admit it, you were ditching, then Somone caught you then he send you to class." said a female student, she was the same age as Emily, had blond hair with a blue bow barrette in it and blue eyes, a white sleveless top,a blue skirt, white kneehigh socks and blue bellbottoms, Emily scowled at her.  
" I wasn't ditching _Mia_, I over slepted and that's the truth!" Emily yelled, Mia just flipped her hair back aand said." Oh Emily, just admit it, you were d-"  
"Mia, Emily's always tired in class, so Emily story's true, Emily you have to get more sleep, and Mia, say sorry to her." said the teacher.  
Mia sighed then smiled. " Your right, I'm sorry Emily... sorry that you have no Grandfather!" Mia laughed. Emily scowled again. " Oh you want to taunt the toughest kid in Fangmore, Princess, then your Dead!" Emily yelled, she charged at her, but was stopped by an alien boy.  
He was 12 years old, had pink skin, pointed ears, spikes on his head and arms and green eyes, he wore a black vest, a blue t-shirt with _Tom & Jerry_ on it, a pair of black shorts, and blue Skecher shoes.  
" Dodoria, let me go, so I can kill Mia." She said to him. " Hey, revenge is not the way to go." Said Dodoria,  
a young purple skined whiskered boy with two hole on his head can up to her and nodded.  
" He's right Emily, now calm down." Said the boy, but Emily didn't listen to him,  
he tried to hold her back. " Man, she's strong." he said. " She's not strong, your just weak." Dodoria said, the boy glared at him and Dodoria knew that ment 'don't speak of it', then he turned to see a girl,  
She was 12 years old, had light brown hair that was in pigtails and light blue eyes, she wore a small green t-shirt with a cat on it, denim shorts, kneehigh socks, and green Mary Jane shoes.  
" Cui, move out of the way and let me handle this, go back to your seat." she said.  
" Yeah Cui, I can handle it along with Dana." Dodoria said. " You too, Dodoria, go sit down." Dana said, Dodoria sighed then sat at his desk." Emily, clam down, your better then this,  
please, just settle down nice and easy." she said to Emily, Emily just toke a deep breath then relaxed her musales. " Fine, but I'm still mad at Mia." she said to Dana.

Later that day, Emily and her friends were now at the skate park.  
" Man Mia's so mean." Emily said to her friends.  
" Did she say something that got you ma- OW!" Dodoria got a pinch from Cui.  
" What, did I said something wrong?" he asked, Emily glared at him.  
" Oh, sorry Emily." he said, then Emily's watch beeped.  
" Bank robbery downtown, huh that's werid, it s the Joker's robbing the bank." Emily said scratching her head.  
" Joker, but he's sapost to be in Arkham Asylam, which is in Gotham City, why is Joker here?" Cui asked.  
" Uh guys, it's not just Joker, it's all the Arkham inmates, look, Penguin, Bane, The Riddler, Scarecrow, Mr Freeze, everyone, the've all rafuged in San Francisco, I've got to stop 'em!"  
Said Emily,  
but she stopped when Dana grabbed her arm.  
" You can't do it alone, we'll help you fight them." Dana said,  
" Uh, no afence Dana, but you guys don't have any powers to protect yourselfs with, you guys have to be safe, so stay here and don't leave the skate park, got it?" they each nodded, she looked around to see if the coast is clear.  
" Alright, Time to Gator Up!" She shouted, she started to grow reptilian scales and  
sharp claws, her hair and ears disappeared, she grew a long crocodilan snout and sharp teeth,  
her five fingers turned in four fingers  
when the pinky and ring fingers fused togther and she grow a long reptilian tail. " Alright,  
now time to get rid of this shoes and socks." She said, she untied her shoes and toke of her scoks to revel three reptilian toes on each scaly foot. " Ahh, now that's better, oh, Dodoria,  
my hat." She said to him, Dodoria reach inside Emily's backpack and grabbed a black fadora  
hat, he tossed the had to Emily, she caught it and place it on her head, it not only completes  
her transformasion, but she look snazzy wearing it in and out for her Gator Form.  
" Man, if Emily can beat Joker, she'll be the the first person besides The Batman, to defeat  
him,  
hey Emily, wha'll your at it, can you get me Joker's atograph, Huh?" He looked around and Emily wasn't there.  
" Dodoria, she left a minute ago while you were talking." Dana said,  
Dodoria sighed in disapointment, " Guess I'm not getting that atograph." He said to himself.

Meanwhile, Gator Kid arrived at the bank, he went inside to search for Joker. " Now let's see,  
if I was a crazy clown, where whould I hide in a bank." He said to himself, sudenlly, a sharp object hit his sholder, a small amount of blood dripped out, the bleeding stopped a second  
later, and the cut was heal from Gator Kid's abilty to heal fast, then he heard a laugh. " Ha, ha, ha, I got you now Bats." Laughed the deep, yet creepy voice, then someone landed behind Gator Kid, he turned to see Joker standing there, he didn't look like a circus clown or anything, he looked more crazy, he had white pale shin, wild green hair, creepy red eyes,  
dark red lipstick on his lips, his teeth were yellow and crooked looking, and he had something that no one whould ever have, his tongue was blue instead of a regular pink color, he wore a yellow shirt, purple jacket, blue jeans, and he wasn't wearing shoes or socks, and lastly he  
wore black fingerless gloves,  
he looked at his victam and frowned. " Hey, your not Bats, who  
are you?" He asked.  
" I'm the Scaly Savior of San Franscico, But everyone calls me Gator Kid." he answered.  
" Hm, Savior eh, well, your not Batman but you'll do just fine, aha, ha, ha, ha."

he jumped and kicked Gator Kid right in the face, Gator Kid growned, then smacked Joker with his tail when he wasn't looking. " Nice try Joker, but I'm not that cocky, now give up the cash and go back to Gotham." Gator Kid ordered, Joker just laughed, then a  
shadow appeared over Joker and kicked him in the face, then Gator Kid walked over to Joker, and grabbed him by the collar. " Um, best two out of three?" he asked,  
Gator Kid just punch him in the face, knocking him out cold, he then turn him into the police, wha'll he was being dragged away, Gator Kid watch him on a rooftop, he turn to leave when he saw an evolope, opened it and it read.  
_Your battle dosn't end here, their are more challenges along the way, and your not going to  
fight alone.  
Sencerlly,  
The Dark Knight_  
The Dark Knight, he thought, Gator Kid just shrugged, then jumped off the roof and went  
home, felling proud of himself, now that Joker was in jail, more battles will come,  
but for now, Emily was thinking of creating a team to help her with the fight.  
First I'll protect my town, then the world. he thought, then walked home with a smile on he's/her face.

**Okay, first chapter done, now here's a sneak peak one the next chapter.**

Sneak Peak

Gator Kid tries to find a sidekick for him/herself, and Dodoria wants the job, but Emily refuses, so he tries to prove himself, will he become the sidekick to the Scaly Savior or will he fail, find out next time.

**Okay that's it, until next time Later Gator.**


End file.
